Crumbling Heart
by AngelDono
Summary: He hated being called useless, no-good, a waste of space... The anger and darkness is suffocating him, making it harder to breathe. "I'm scared... please, help me!" Shounen Ai ?xTsuna Rated M just in case.


**Hmm. I thought that I might as well post all the beginning stories that I typed when I was bored.**

**This one is kinda angsty, dramatic, or something. To be honest, I cannot tell the difference between Angsty, Drama, Tragedy, and the other negative genres.**

**This chapter is long, Really long. I quite like this chapter though. I was really into typing this one. I forgot why I did create this story any how.**

**Plot is mine; not sure where I'm going with this one.**

**This chapter seems kind of 8027. Not sure what pairing this story should be about. I want to add some romance aspects as well.**

**I'm undecided if I want a good or bad ending.  
><strong>

**I make really depressing stories; I guess I have a knack for that.**

**Um, this is unbetaed and I hope to finish this story too. I feel like this story would actually be sucessful.**

**I cannot promise anything, since I am such a lazy bastard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Breaking<strong>

Dame Tsuna, Dame Tsuna, Dame Tsuna. Everywhere, the nickname passes around from classroom to classroom, from grade level to grade level. The words echo into his ears and rotate in his head, etching itself into his brain where it will stay for eternity. Useless, pathetic, no good. Insulting words uttered by peers for simply no reason. Just because he wasn't the best at academics, sports, or social interaction doesn't mean he was 'no good' for life. Again and again, the words revolve around him; a painful thump in his chest makes it harder for him to breathe. Like he was immersed underwater and slowly, the air dimmed from his lungs. He knows it isn't true, he was better, far better than them. Nevertheless, the words still hurt and caused another feeling to rise in him. Anger.

There was a shrill ringing in his ears, awakening him from his blacked out mind. He couldn't remember when he stopped dreaming; dreaming of peaceful fields or the sun shinning on his face with a steady breeze. Now all he remembers when he sleeps is black, black, black. _It was probably when I started get picked on_, he scoffed. He pulled the sheets off his being and sat up in his single bed. The off button was hit, and with a glance at the alarm clock he knew if he wasted time. , he would be late. A tired yawn passed through his pink lips. He rubbed his blurry, chocolate eyes and scratched his fluffy caramel colored hair. The mix of peach and ivory of his skin contrasted with the vibrant blue pajamas, which resembled the sky.

Another day. He had to go through another day of torture called school, where he is only known as Dame Tsuna, and not Sawada Tsunayoshi. He heaved a sigh and started to undress. After he was finished getting his uniform on and doing the daily routine, he then lazily walked down the steps into the kitchen. The smell of toast and bacon filled his senses when he stepped in, and his mother cooking filled his sight.

"Oh? Tsu-kun? My, did you wake up late again? This is the eighth time you're going to be late to school!" She sighed while cleaning her hands. "My no good son."

He twitched. "Sorry mom, but I don't feel hungry right now. I'm heading off now." He quickly snatched his lunch off the counter table and walked briskly through the front door. It may have been bad manners, but he couldn't honestly bother to care at the moment. When he heard those words coming from his own mother, he snapped. Something dark and unsettling began to form in his heart.

Luckily he managed to pass the gates before the bell rang. All the running from bullies and 'gopher' duties seemed to pay off. He huffed in relief. _This means I won't get a beating from Hibari-san. _He then marched up to his classroom. Immediately as he entered the room, a foot was stuck out in the middle of the doorway and caused him to tumble onto the floor. His bag flew a few feet away and his forehead ached.

"Ahaha! Did you see how he just _**flew**_? Man, Dame Tsuna sure is pathetic right? He tripped over nothing!" One of the tormenters in Tsuna's life, Mochida, said mockingly. It was obvious that Mochida was the one to trip him, but that fact was easily ignored and other students in the room laughed with him. The dark feeling in his chest began to grow. Tsuna bent his head down as he slowly got up. A hand latched around his arm helped him get steady on his feet. Tsuna looked up and was slightly surprised to come face to face with a smiley Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hey, you alright Sawada? You took a pretty big fall there." He said with a cheerful laugh. Yamamoto glanced at Mochida, "Haha, Sawada wouldn't trip unless there was something in the way. It must've been your foot that was accidentally placed in front of the door, right Mochida?" Yamamoto was still smiling, but there was a hidden emotion behind those words. Mochida tsked, "What ever." Mochida turned his back on them. "Like I was saying, Kyoko, wanna go out on a date today?" He put on his 'devilishly handsome' smile, but blinked when he saw that the girl was gone. He turned around and glared. There she was, talking to Dame Tsuna.

"Um. Sawada-kun. Here's your bag, it flew away quite a bit." Sasagawa Kyoko said with a nice smile. Tsuna looked at the bag dumbfounded and reached for it. "Oh.. Ah.. Thanks.." Tsuna then turned to Yamamoto and gave a slight bow of his head. "Thanks for.. Helping me up." Yamamoto just grinned at him and patted his head. "Don't mention it!" Tsuna lightly blushed at the affectionate pat. It was nice and warm; he liked it very much. "Does your forehead hurt Sawada-kun?" Kyoko asked with a worried expression on her face. "Uh, no.. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Tsuna said with a small smile on his face. Mochida growled. Kyoko was paying attention to Dame Tsuna and practically ignored his presence. Dame Tsuna was more important in Kyoko's eyes than him, and it pissed him off.

Dohachiro Nezu walked into the classroom and everything was silent. Tsuna wasn't in the mood to pay attention, and if he did he wouldn't understand the lesson anyway. He would raise his hand to ask questions, but was never called on. And when he was called on, Nezu-sensei would give him a difficult question, which he wouldn't be able to answer. "Sawada! Answer the equation on the board." Nezu-sensei said with a scowl on his face. Tsuna stood up and stared at the board, concentrating. _We didn't even learn this yet! _Nezu-sensei snorted, "Judging by your face, I can tell you can't obviously answer a simple equation such as this. Why did I have to teach such a no good and incompetent student such as you? Really." Tsuna sat and looked down, the laughter from the other students ringing in his ears. His heart clenched and tightened; everything seemed as if it was becoming monochrome. Yamamoto raised his hand. "Sensei! We didn't even learn this yet! You must've forgotten where we left off huh? Haha, it's not really fair to ask Sawada to answer such a difficult problem." The laughter died down. Kyoko also raised her hand. "I agree. He cant answer the problem if he wasn't taught it sensei!" Nezu-sensei glared for a moment, then he coughed. He knew Sasagawa Kyoko and Yamamoto Takeshi will be supported by the other students if he questioned them. "It seems as if I have made a mistake. Let's move on with the lesson now." Yamamoto and Kyoko were about to voice out that he should apologize to Tsuna until they saw the stern glare.

The other students couldn't help think to themselves that Kyoko and Yamamoto were actually _**defending**_ Dame Tsuna. Tsuna hid his small smile from everyone. _Sasagawa-san and Yamamoto-san are really nice._ They made the pain in his chest dwindle a bit.

Lunch period came. He sat alone on the rooftop and gazed at the sky. Tsuna thought about asking Yamamoto-san and or Sasagawa-san to eat with him, but they were snatched away. The demeaning looks sent his way lowered his confidence to ask, and he slipped away. During his way here, other students started whispering about him. 'Look it's Dame Tsuna' or 'Don't let him touch you, his no good self will rub off you!'. Tsuna closed his eyes and ate, trying to let the words simply flow through him. He cant break down and cry, he cant think that the words everyone calls him are true, he cant belittle himself like they want him to. The metal door slammed open and Mochida with his subordinates walked out. "Well well, so this is where Dame Tsuna was hiding." A smirk was imprinted on his face as he loomed over Tsuna. Tsuna was roughly pulled up by the collar of his shirt with arms held behind him so he couldn't run. "You cant run now Dame Tsuna!" Mochida positioned his right hand into a fist and at full power he swung left at Tsuna's face. Then swung right with his left hand, causing Tsuna's bottom lip to split. Blood dripped from his lip and his vision blurred as more punches were aimed at his head. His legs wobbled as Mochida used more force to punch him in the gut. He was then dropped carelessly onto the floor, and Mochida kicked the same spot where he had punched Tsuna in the stomach. Pain ignited everywhere in Tsuna's body, and yet he would not scream or cry. Tsuna would not shed a tear or plea, knowing it would satisfy Mochida. Mochida cackled as if it was funniest sight he has ever seen and headed towards the door, his minions behind him. "Pathetic, useless, **Dame** Tsuna. You should stop hanging around Kyoko or you'll infect her with your uselessness." He stepped down the stairs with a huge grin on his face, a job well done he thinks to himself.

His body ached. Throbbing pain in his stomach and face kept Tsuna conscious. He propped himself onto his elbow, then hands, next knees, and finally feet. He leaned himself onto the wall of the building to make sure he doesn't collapse or fall over. It hurt. Everything hurt, and Tsuna knew that when he goes back to the classroom everyone would laugh at him. He let out an uncharacteristic sneer. _Annoying. This whole damn thing is so fucking annoying! Mochida, that fucking __**Mochida**__! I wonder how he'll like it if I made him unable to breathe! I'll suffocate him! I'll wrap my hands around that neck and I'll-!_ Tsuna's eyes widened and he took a step back. When did he have such thoughts like that? When did he ever feel such rage and anger? When did he ever wanted to.. Wanted to kill someone? His breathing was unsteady, and he tried to calm himself. Was he becoming mad? Thoughts about suffocating someone.. Made him scared.

Tsuna sighed. School was finally over. After he came back from lunch, as expected there was laughter at his appearance. His thoughts were.. Becoming dark and he was about to break until Yamamoto-san and Sasagawa-san came towards him. They worried about him and questioned if he was okay, alright, fine, and everything. Tsuna was happy they took notice of him and even asked about his well-being. They made all the dark thoughts disappear, which he was thankful for. Nothing else important happened, only the usual which was Nezu-sensei belittling his worth in front of the entire class, and making him the laughing stock. _That arrogant, self-centered bastard! _Tsuna shook his head. _No. No, I shouldn't think that! _He was becoming scared. Does this mean he's a bad person? Does it mean that he's becoming some sort of deranged person? His thoughts were interrupted when Mochida burst into the room. Their eyes met and Mochida sneered before turning towards Sasagawa-san. Tsuna felt the rush of anger in his body.

"Hey, Kyoko! How about we go on a date right now, huh? I promise you'll have the time of you life since you'll be with me!" Mochida smiled, trying to make Kyoko swoon over him. "Ah, um. I'm sorry Mochida-san. I'm not interested in dating anyone right now." Kyoko said honestly. Mochida's lips twitched. "Oh, come on! It's just one date and I know you'll love it." He tried to persuade her, but his attempts were failing, as well as his mood. "I'm sorry Mochida-san, but I really-" Kyoko's words were cut off when Mochida sudden wrapped his hand around Kyoko's wrist in a harsh and bruising grip. She winced. "Now look here. You should be honored that I am willing to let you have a date with me. **No one **denies me, got that? Now, you are coming with me!" Mochida yanked on Kyoko's wrist and tried to drag her towards the classroom door. "Please let me go Mochida-san! It hurts!" Kyoko was beginning to shed tears; pain filled her wrist. Hana was about to intervene and show that monkey his place until a shoe came flying across the room and hit Mochida directly at the face.

"Who was the bastard that did that!" Mochida roared as he let go of Kyoko's wrist to tend to his aching nose. The classroom was silent and the remaining students who were in the classroom slowly turned their eyes to the boy that had thrown the shoe. "Leave Sasagawa-san alone Mochida. She doesn't want to go with you and you are hurting her." Mochida snarled at the boy who said this. It was Dame Tsuna, fucking **Dame Tsuna**. "**You**. What do you think you can do, **Dame Tsuna**. You cant do anything, **nothing** at all. You think you can beat **me**? Hah! That's a laugh. I guess that lesson from earlier didn't help your tiny brain at all." Tsuna clenched his hands at his sides, he gritted his teeth feeling the dark anger consuming him. _How dare he hurt Sasagawa-san! How dare he make fun of me! I'll kill him! I'll murder him! _The dark thoughts came back, circling him mind, coaxing him to give in and make Mochida's life a living hell.

As Tsuna was battling with himself mentally, Mochida grabbed the broomstick and immediately aimed at Tsuna's head with the wooden part. "**Sawada-san!**" Two voices brought Tsuna out of his daze and he just barely dodged the hit. Mochida growled and swung the broomstick again aiming for Tsuna's throat. Tsuna, luckily or unluckily, still bearing the toll from the beating earlier, tripped and fell onto the floor; the broom missed. "Mochida! Stop this! Are you trying to kill him!" Yamamoto yelled, trying to make Mochida see common sense. Mochida snapped at Yamamoto, "Why should you care! He's just **garbage**! He doesn't deserve to live! He's a waste of space!"

Tsuna felt his chest tighten and coil. His breathing became heavy, a sharp ringing in his ears. It hurts, it hurts, **it hurts**. His gaze was unsteady as he began to stand up. Mochida, taking this chance, quickly swung the broomstick into Tsuna's side using all his force. _**Thwack! **_Mochida was going to shout in victory until he realized that Dame Tsuna didn't fall down yet. Tsuna just stood there and took the hit; annoyed, Mochida prepared to swing again until something stopped him from doing so. He looked to see what the cause was; disbelief and shock filled him. Dame Tsuna was clutching to the broomstick.

"Let go you bastard!" Mochida tried to pull the broom out of Tsuna's hands; it was useless and that aggravated him. How could Dame Tsuna be stronger than him? Suddenly Mochida was moving forward. No, he wasn't moving forward… he was being pulled forward! He came closer and closer to Tsuna and ice filled his veins. He saw Tsuna's eyes, they were burning with fire and a promise of death; like flames. Mochida then felt a stinging pain on his left cheek as he was falling backwards. Dame Tsuna just punched him. Then, like an animal, Tsuna sat on top of Mochida punching the life out of him. Left, right, left, right; until Mochida's face was full of blood and bruises. He couldn't get Tsuna off and was afraid once he felt hands around his throat.

Tsuna couldn't think properly, the anger and the burning sensation flooding his systems. _Kill him, kill Mochida_, something says. _Make him feel the pain you always feel, make him experience and die along with it. Don't show mercy. _Tsuna felt his knuckles going numb, but didn't care. He didn't care when blood and spit splattered his hands, and he still didn't care when he felt something **warm** and **alive** in his grasp. He could end Mochida. He was about to just squeeze until someone gently, but firmly, picked him off of Mochida. Tsuna was about to punch the person until they softly and calmly whispered in his ear. "That's enough Tsuna. Mochida is down for the count. It's enough." Tsuna's glazed, fiery eyes slowly turned back to normal. He looked down at Mochida's body and his eyes widened. He looked like he was on the verge of death. "D-did I… Did I d-do t-that..?" Tsuna was horrified. What was he becoming? Tears started to slowly drop from his eyes. The person who picked him up, hugged him from behind; it was Yamamoto. "It's alright Tsuna, It'll be alright. Shh…" Kyoko, seeing Tsuna crying immediately went to his side. She was of course scared, but Tsuna fought Mochida to help himself and her. Kyoko took her handkerchief out and dabbed Tsuna's tears away. Tsuna accepted the comforting from the two, and kept crying as some students went to fetch the teacher to aid Mochida. He felt like a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry 'bout the typos and stuff. I'm tired.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, hope it was fine.**


End file.
